1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to binary block transmission codes for high-speed network transmissions. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to forward error correction codes that are simultaneously bounded-disparity and/or run-length-limited and methods of constructing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Error correction was once reserved for scenarios where probability of error was high, such as communication between two wireless devices. Now, however, error correction is being applied to scenarios where the probability of error is relatively low, such as communication between two servers, which are communicating through some parallel or serial connection, or any two communication devices on any suitable electrical backplane.
Many known error correction techniques are performed by using correction codes to transform error data into useable, and highly reliable, bytes of information. However, many of these correction codes and methods therewith do not address all, or even a majority, of the common transmission problems generally encountered. Thus, there is a need for bounded-disparity run-length-limited forward error correction codes and methods of constructing and utilizing same in binary block transmission environments.